The World Ends With Neku
This is my first Creepypasta, originally posted on http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_World_Ends_With_Neku The story What happened to me was something I never expected. What I thought would turn out to be a fun and nostalgic experience, turned out to be one of my greatest fears in the end. It all started when I was walking my dog on a normal, sunny day. We eventually came across a garbage can that was knocked over. My dog darted towards it really fast, causing me to lose my grip on his leash. I assumed he smelled food in it, so I decided to act quick before he ate any of it. Then something caught my eye after getting near it. It was... a copy of The World Ends With You, one of the best games ever made for the Nintendo DS, well, in my opinion. I immediately remembered when I had my own copy, back when it came out. I had so much fun playing this game, but when the Nintendo 3DS was announced I sold it so that I could save up money for the new handheld. Upon closer inspection I noticed a big difference on this copies case. Four of the characters, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme were both ripped off, the rest of the box art being completely untouched. "Strange" I thought to myself, "Why would the original owner go through the trouble of removing JUST these four, leaving the rest of the box art perfectly intact?" I also noticed the places they were supposed to be were covered up with, what I thought, was black sharpie. I proceeded to open the case to see if the game card was at least there and sure enough, it was. Only the sticker was ripped clean off of the game card and in its place a capital N also written in sharpie. Whoever the owner was, they obviously took joy in defacing things, but was that really the case? I decided to take this home with me since, well, obviously the previous didn't want anymore, right? I mean, why else would he throw it away? When I arrived at my house I let my dog out into the backyard. Then I went in to my room, inserted the game into my 3DS, and started it up. Only, the game wouldn't show up on the menu. I tried this on my old, spare DS and it worked like a charm. I noticed a change on the menu. The game icon was not the player pin anymore, but the same exact N on the game card. The title had also been changed to The World Ends With Neku. I immediately assumed it was hacked, but I started the game up anyways. There were changes in its startup. It was a black screen that lasted for ten seconds, it didn't even show the names of the companies that helped make it. Then, for a split second, I saw a black silhouette of Neku, the background being a solid red color and two red dots in place of where his eyes should have been. Afterwards, I was at the main menu. It wasn't an image of the main characters like the background should have been, nor did it have It's a Wonderful World playing. Instead, it was complete static. The New Game and Continue options were still there, like they should be. I decided to click continue, just to see how far the previous owner got into the game. Instead, I was met with a message, saying that the save file was corrupted and that I had to make a New Game, But before I could actually finish the message, it was interrupted by another one which lasted for a split second, saying "GO AWAY". The massage looked like as if it were roughly written in a black space in white. A loud, static noise accompanied it, making me jump a little. Afterwards my DS shut itself off. I was a little bit creeped out at this point already, being the timid person I am, but I decided to start it up again and make a new game, just for curiosities sake. The intro was normal, everything was going fine, until I got to where you would meet Shiki for the first time. Shiki never came. Then a battle started between Neku and the Frog Noise. I was confused at the moment, and then even more confused when I saw the health bar and that I couldn't dodge anymore. Neku was quickly overwhelmed and defeated by the Frog Noise. I didn't think this was right since the game isn't supposed to let you die during the tutorials. Then Neku screamed, which brought up the Game Over screen, only his scream lasted a bit longer, and after a short while became extremely loud and distorted. This made me jump again, only this time I dropped my DS on the floor. I quickly picked it up, checking to make sure if it was damaged or not. I then noticed the game was still on. The screen was black. I figured it was just loading the Main Menu, but instead, It went back to gameplay, dropping me off at the Scramble Crossing. The sky was also tinted a bit red, like as if the sun was setting. All of the people were gone too, and there was no music playing whatsoever. I tried going back to the Statue of Hachiko area, to see if there was any chance of meeting Shiki this time, only the path was locked. As soon as I found this out a message interrupted the game, furiously written in white saying "NO ONE CAME". Underneath the message, I could make out a white, roughly sketched drawing of Neku fading in. His eye lids slowly opened, revealing large, empty sockets where his eyes should have been, white lines seeping out from underneath, which depicted blood. I ended up staring at this for fifteen seconds, before Neku zoomed in towards the screen at an extremely fast pace, accompanied by that same distorted scream. The game immediately went back to gameplay again, and I noticed another change... Neku was now... greyscale. I was so scared at this point that I felt like turning the game off and smashing the card, but I had to know more! So I continued to play, since I thought I was nearing the end of this psychological terror. The paths leading to the Udagawa Back Streets were the only paths open, and with area I had to go through, I heard this static noise that got louder and louder the closer I got to where the game wanted me to be. I came across some shops, but each time I tried going into them I always got dialogue from Neku, three dots (...) that just meant silence. Neku wasn't even showing up on the dialogue, but apparently the game said it was him that was talking. I progressed. When I finally made it the static just completely stopped. Silence yet again. I made Neku examine the CAT Graffiti Mural, but all I got were the same results as when trying to enter the shops. After this all the paths opened up. At this point I became confused as to where to go. Some areas did have static that was louder than others, so I decided to follow them, see if they could lead me to where I needed to be. As I made my way there, there were a couple of jumpscares, often they would show up lasting for a split second. They were of that last drawing of Neku I saw, and each time it appeared it would get closer and closer to the screen, reseting at its original spot each time it got as close as it could. I had finally arrived at Trail of the Sinner. I walked all the way to the end of the area, where you would fight the Final Boss, but instead, when I got there, I met a black silhouette of Joshua. I made Neku try to talk to him, but this triggered a battle instead. I thought this was very strange since you can't even fight Joshua in the actual game. The setting was also different instead of being at the Final Boss area I was now at the rooftop of the Pork City building, where you would fight Sho Minamimoto or the Ultimate Boss, but in this case it was Joshua. Joshua began to levitate, meaning he was going to use beam attacks. The first two digits he began typing into his phone were very slow, then the rest were extremely fast. Instead of the attack being an angelic beam, it was a gigantic spike, covered in blood and barbed wire. It hit Neku, causing unknown damage, but his health did not deplete at all. I quickly saw that Neku now had a pin, a completely black one. This pin didn't exist in the game at all. He also now had the Fusion Pin, but how could he use it if he didn't have a partner? I quickly swiped at the touch screen to use the pins attack. It covered the entire screen in barbed wire, also causing unknown damage to Joshua. It was now completely silent. Joshua was unseeable behind the mess, and I didn't hear him attempting to put in any digits. I thought I beat him but apparently I didn't. The fusion pin was knocked all the way up to Level 3, the image was now that black silhouette of Neku with large red gaping holes where the eyes should be. I slowly tapped it, triggering Joshua to scream, distorted, and then cutting off to black. After half a minute, the game went back to the overworld, and I was back at the Final Boss area. A dialogue box opened up. It finally showed Neku but... It was him standing in the center of it, still greyscale. It felt like as if he were staring directly at me through the screen with those big, dark, empty eye sockets that had black blood seeping out of them, slowly. This lasted for another thirty seconds before cutting to black with the words "I'm...so...sorry." "Help...me." The DS shut itself off afterwards. I then thought I started to hear the sound of a faucet dripping water, slowly. I took out the game card and stomped on it until it was unusable. I didn't want anyone going through the nightmare I just went through. Afterwards I left the room to investigate the sound, only to stop dead in my tracks in the hall when I heard the words slowly spoken "Help...me." I am locked in my room right now as I write this, waiting for the police to come. Outside of my door I can hear whispers. I don't know if I'm going crazy, but when I listen closely to the whispers, I hear the words "I'm...so...sorry." Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Migrated Category:Video Game